kidsongsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kidsongs: Ride the Roller Coaster/Transcript
(The opening starts where Six Flags Mountain Where the kids go to the entrance) Triskin Potter: I want to ride the rollercoaster! Trek Potter: I want to go on the rapids and get really wet. David Chan: I want to play demolition derby on the bumper cars. Myisha Jackson: I want to go on the buccaneer pirate ship. Andrea Schuette: I want to go on everything! Josh Weiner: me too! (The Kidsongs kids running to get on the Metro. then the metro goes) (Starts playing Let's Twist Again) Mary McLoughlin: Come on everybody Clap your hands Ah, you're lookin' good I'm gonna sing my song It won't take long We're gonna do the twist And it goes like this '' '''All':' 'Let's twist again Like we did last summer Yeah, let's twist again Like we did last year Do you remember when Things were really humming? Yeah, let's twist again Twistin' time is here Round 'n aroun' 'n Up 'n down we go again Oh baby, make me know You love me so, an' then Twist again Like we did last summer Come on, let's twist again Like we did last year Ryan Olson: Look, there's Ninja. Gosh, it goes fast. Hillary Hollingsworth: It's scary Josh Weiner: Look, there's Z-Force! I wanna go on that! Hillary Hollingsworth: You do? Mary McLoughlin: Who's that smiling up there? Is it a bird? Kids: No! Mary McLoughlin: Is it a plane? Kids: No! Mary McLoughlin: Is it The Twister? Kids: Yeah! All: Let's twist again Like we did last summer Come on, let's twist again Like we did last year Do you remember when Things were really hummin' Come on let's twist again Twistin' time is here Round 'n aroun' 'n Up 'n down we go again Oh baby, make me know You love me so, an' then Come on and twist again Like we did last summer Let's twist again Like we did last year Come on, let's twist again Twistin' time is here. (song ends) (The Kidsongs kids running out of the metro.) Nicole Mandich: Okay, gang, what should we go on first? Kids: The roller coasters! (Starts playing Whole Lotta Shakin' Goin' On while the kids are screaming) All: C'mon over baby, '' Whole lotta shakin' goin' on. Yes, I said c'mon over baby, Baby you can't go wrong. We ain't fakin', Whole lotta shakin' goin' on. Well, I said c'mon over baby, We got a mean roller coaster (yeah, yeah, yeah). C'mon over baby, We got a mean roller coaster (yeah, yeah, yeah). We ain't fakin', Whole lotta shakin' goin' on. Well, let's shake, Baby shake, I said shake, baby shake, I said shake, baby shake, I said shake, baby shake. C'mon over, Whole lotta shakin' goin' on.'' (Instrumental break) '' '' All:'' Well, I said c'mon over baby, '' We got a mean roller coaster (yeah, yeah, yeah). C'mon over baby, We got a mean roller coaster (yeah, yeah, yeah). We ain't fakin', Whole lotta shakin' goin' on. Well, let's shake, Baby shake, I said shake, baby shake, I said shake, baby shake, I said shake, baby shake. C'mon over, Whole lotta shakin' goin' on.' (song ends) '''David Chan: I challenge you to a demolition derby on the bumper cars. Ryan Olson: I accept. Girls: You will be careful, won't you? Boys: Of course. (Starts playing Little Deuce Coupe) All: She's my little deuce coupe You don't know what I got Little deuce coupe You don't know what I got Well, I'm not braggin' babe So don't put me down But I've got the fastest Set of wheels in town When someone comes up to me He don't even try Cause if it had a set of wings Man, I know she could fly She's my little deuce coupe You don't know what I got Little deuce coupe You don't know what I got Just a little deuce coupe With a flathead mill But she'll walk a Thunderbird Like she's standin' still She's ported and relieved And she's stroked and bored She'll do a hundred and forty In the top end floor She's my little deuce coupe You don't know what I got Little deuce coupe You don't know what I got She's got a competition clutch With the four on the floor And she purrs like a kitten Till the lake pipes roar And if that ain't enough To make you flip your lid There's one more thing, I've got the pink slip, daddy And comin' off the line When the light turns green You know she blows 'em outta the water Like you never seen I get pushed out of shape And it's hard to steer When I get rubber In all four gears She's my little deuce coupe You don't know what I got Little deuce coupe You don't know what I got She's my little deuce coupe You don't know what I got Little deuce coupe You don't know what I got She's my little deuce coupe You don't know what I got Little deuce coupe You don't know what I got (song ends) Katinka Chun: I'm hungry. Tarrish Potter: I'm starving. Dannon Bryant: I'm thirsty Nicholas Mathus: Me too. Tuhk Potter: Hey, look, it's the candy kitchen. Tarrish Potter: C'mom! Let's go! (Starts playing Fast Food and starts singing) All: We're in the kitchen Of the candy store The sweetest place I know The caramel apples The chocolate fudge And peanut brittle to go Oh yeah Looks like heaven to me Ooh-we It's where I want to be Hold on I'm a victim of circumstance Fast food's got A hold on me And I don't stand a chance I love burgers And I love fries I wanna milkshake on the side Cheese and ketchup everywhere There's nothin' that we won't try Oh yeah ''Looks like heaven to me Oo we It's where I want to be Hold on I'm a victim of circumstance Fast food's got A hold on me And I don't stand a chance Hot dogs comin' From everywhere There'll be mustard on my face Give me onions And relish, too This is my favorite place Oh yeah Looks like heaven to me Oo we It's where I want to be Hold on I'm a victim of circumstance Fast food's got A hold on me And I don't stand a chance Fast food's got A hold on me And I don't stand a chance'' (song ends) (Starts playing Here We Go Loopty Loo and starts singing) All: Here we go loopty loo Here we go loopty li Here we go loopty loo All on a Saturday night! Here we go way down low Here we go way up high Here we go way down low We really know how to fly Here we go round and round Here we go fast and slow Here we go round and round Oh what a great way to go (instrumental break) All: Here we go up and down Here we sit side by side Here we go up and down Oh what a wonderful ride Here we go loopty loo Here we go loopty li Here we go loopty loo All on a Saturday night All on a Saturday night... All... on a Sat-urday night.....! (song ends) Category:Kidsongs Video Transcripts